


You're The Only Sunshine I Need

by TsingaDark



Series: Our Story [2]
Category: Phandom/The Fantastic Foursome (YouTube RPF)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Established Relationship, Fluff, M/M, Meteorologist Phil, Writer Dan - Freeform, really this is pure fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-12
Updated: 2016-09-12
Packaged: 2018-08-14 17:08:07
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 597
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8022118
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TsingaDark/pseuds/TsingaDark
Summary: Phil's reading the manuscript of Dan's second book for the first time and Dan's curious as to what Phil thinks about it.





	You're The Only Sunshine I Need

**Author's Note:**

> this is just a fluffy oneshot that I suddenly felt I needed to write. I originally hadn't planned on writing anything more for this alternate universe but I might write short oneshots in the future if I do get the motivation/inspiration to do so. not promising anything though
> 
> i swear the titles get worse with every new fanfic that I write

Phil doesn’t notice Dan until he hears the familiar sound of the iPhone’s camera. He sighs and turns to the side where Dan’s crouching and intensely looking at the screen.

“You could at least warn me,” Phil says, feigning exasperation.

“Where’d be the fun in that?” Dan asks with a grin. “Besides, then you’d change positions and that’d be kind of counterproductive.”

“Why are you taking so many pictures of me anyway?” Phil asks, only slightly worried because Dan does weird things like this from time to time and he’s kind of used to it by now.

“You’ll see,” Dan just says and wiggles his eyebrows in what he probably deems a mysterious way, but truthfully it just looks ridiculous.

“Right.”

Dan finally seems satisfied with whatever he was doing on his phone and comes over to Phil, sitting on the armrest of the armchair Phil’s sitting in.

“So, what’d you think?” he asks casually with a nod in the direction of the manuscript that Phil’s been reading. It’s Dan’s second book and as much as Dan might seem completely put together to an outsider, Phil can see that he’s really nervous and cares about Phil’s opinion.

“I’m not completely through yet, but, y’know,” Phil says and tries to suppress a grin, “I don’t think you’ve quite captured the essence of being a meteorologist.”

Dan’s face falls. “What?” he just says and goes to grab the manuscript but Phil expertly keeps it away from his grasp.

“You should see your face,” Phil laughs and then Dan’s hitting him on the shoulder but he’s laughing too.

“I hate you,” he grumbles as he leans into Phil’s shoulder.

“I hate you, too,” Phil replies happily and presses a kiss to Dan’s jaw. “But seriously, I loved it.”

Dan bites his lip as he starts smiling.

“I mean, you know how I get when I’m reading a good book.”

“Yeah, you don’t emerge from wherever you’ve holed yourself up until you’ve finished the book,” Dan laughs.

“If you hadn’t interrupted me, I wouldn’t have stopped reading,” Phil says honestly and smiles when he sees how happy his words are making Dan.

“Really?” Dan asks, self-consciously covering his hands with his sweater.

“Yes,” Phil says with as much emphasis as he can put into the short word. “You’re brilliant.”

Dan’s smile radiates happiness and Phil can’t stop himself from gently grasping Dan’s jaw and angling his head downwards so he can kiss him.  

“Thanks,” Dan says after one kiss has turned into a few more. “For everything,” he adds.

“You’re welcome,” Phil replies, knowing that Dan isn’t only talking about the countless days and nights Dan had kept him awake by talking about the book.

Their relationship mightn’t be straight out of a romance novel and they’ve had their fair share of ups and downs, like every couple, but Phil wouldn’t trade it for the world.

*

Weeks later, when Phil’s holding the first printed copy of Dan’s book in his hand, he can’t help but chuckle. He finally knows why Dan had been taking so many photos of him as he looks at the front cover, the picture of him sitting in the armchair, dark rimmed glasses perched low on his nose and the manuscript, which isn’t visible from the angle Dan took the photo in, laying on Phil’s lap. He can see the beginning of a smile on his lips.

He opens the book, letting his fingers slide over the pages, and comes to the dedication at the beginning.

_“To Phil, who makes me smile even on a rainy day.”_


End file.
